Now and Then
by unknown reader
Summary: Its another story of how it would be if Gohan kept training after cell. And thats all im saying.
1. Reason to train

Disclaimer:  I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT or any of the characters from there.  This is my only disclaimer because it will be on the first chapter permanently if you really want to look at it for every chapter.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With one final push it was done.  The being known as Cell had finally been defeated, obliterated down to the cellular level.  It was done, three years of training and hard work, four if you count the year in the Room of Spirit and Time, had finally come to fulfillment. 

However all this was at the cost of one of the Earths mightiest warriors, Son Goku.

"It is done, father" was barely heard from Gohan right before he collapsed. 

Piccolo flew down to where the tattered boy lay in the creator that was just made by the final show down of the two super powered beings and as he picked him up he quietly said, "I'm proud of you Gohan, my friend."

"Hey Piccolo is he alive?" asked a short bald man standing at four feet in height. 

"Ya, he's just drained is all," replied Piccolo.

"Well lets get him up to the look out so he can be healed and wish everyone back."  A grunt was the only reply to this.  So to the air everyone took back to the look out with Piccolo carrying Gohan, Krillen carrying the blond android, and astonishingly enough Vegeta carrying Mira Trunks. 

As they arrived Dende was already waiting for them.  He had been keeping watch over the events that were occurring during the Cell Games. 

"Hurry up and set him down Piccolo," said Dende.

So Piccolo responded by doing so and as soon as Gohan was set on the tile floor of the look out Dende went to healing him.  After the glow of Dende's healing touch finished washing over Gohan his eyes fluttered open.

"Is he gone…I mean for sure this time?" was the first thing out of Gohan's mouth.

"You shouldn't even need to ask," gruffly stated by Vegeta.

"Yes he is kid," replied Piccolo while giving Vegeta a glare out of the corner of his eye.

"Good now we can wish everyone back," said Gohan. 

And so they went about wishing everyone back and went through the wishes as done in the series.  However after everyone had left and Gohan is flying back home with Piccolo beside him for support a familiar voice is heard once again.  

"Hey Gohan."

"Yes dad," answered Gohan.

"Hey I want you to become earths new protector and train to protect it from and further damage so that a being as powerful as Cell can never threaten it again.  I also want you to take care of your mother for me and tell her that even though I am dead I will still be watching over you two."

"I'll tell her dad and I won't let anything happen to earth again.  I'll train to watch over the Earth and protect it to the best of my abilities."

Then Goku said, "Piccolo I would like you to make sure that Gohan keeps training and don't let him use Chichi as an excuse to get out of training.  Hahaha.  That wouldn't be good."

"Sure thing Son," snorted the Namek.

"Thanks."

"Dad is it because of me that you don't want to come back?"

"No son what would give you a crazy idea like that?  I am very proud of you.  You accomplished what I could not.  But like I said I don't want anymore evil to come to the Earth because of me."

"Oh.  Ok.  I love you daddy and goodbye."

****later at the Son's house****

"OH MY BABY BOY IS ALRIGHT" cried out Chichi as she grabbed Gohan and hugged him.  She was hugging him so tight that Gohan had to power up quit a bit just so that he could breath.  Chichi continued on saying, "Oh I cant believe that Goku of mine made my little boy fight that hideous monster.  If he weren't dead I'd kill him myself."

"Mom how did you know that dad died the cameras there all got destroyed?" asked a very confused Gohan.

Chichi responded with, "oh that's easy, Baba came by and we watch the whole thing through her crystal ball and an other way that I'll tell you about when you are older.  However I cant believe that Goku had to go off and sacrifice himself that way didn't he know that we cant wish him back with the dragon balls."  That last part was more of an angry statement than a question in which while she was saying it she began to choke Gohan.  He couldn't even make a sound to let her know what she was doing which is why Piccolo thought he might as well as make himself known to Chichi and save his students life.

He cleared his throat and said, "Chichi you might want to let go of Gohan before you lose a son to death also today."

She blinked a couple of times and noticed that Gohan's face was already purple.  She then quickly released him and started to apologize profusely.  When color finally came back into Gohan's face he told her it was alright.  Then he decided to tell her about what Goku told them on the look out and what he told them on the way back.

"Mom on the way back here from the look out dad contacted me again and told me that he knows that I am strong and that I need to take up the reigns of earths protector."

Chichi's response was instant, "Oh no you don't you have been neglecting your study's for far to long."  This was emphasized with a hit from the pan of terror before she started talking and after she finished talking. 

"No mom I am the reason dad is dead because I didn't defeat Cell when I had the first chance.  This is going to be my way for his memory to live on and that is to protect the Earth in which he loved so much.  But I'll tell you this.  I will keep up my studies but they are not going to be my primary goal.  Yes I will study but only for a couple hours a day and then the rest I will train."  Replied Gohan in the most serious tone anyone has heard out of him when it didn't involve a battle or life threat.

Chichi could also see the resolve grow in his eyes as he spoke and knew he wouldn't change his mind.  She realized that her little boy grew up far too early and is already taking on responsibilities for himself that many men would never take on in there life.

So she sigh defeated, "Ok Gohan but promise me that when you are studying that you do it at full force and try to realize your full potential to hopefully become a scholar?"

That wouldn't be hard because Gohan actually did like to study and learn its just now he is taking on the responsibility of the planet.  "I will mother I promise," said Gohan.  As another way to pound in how much Gohan had grown up Chichi noticed he called her mother instead of mommy like he always has done.  Piccolo noticed this to and so thought it was best for him to make his exit seeing as everything was going to be ok.

"Well I need to get back to the look out.  Dende is going to need guidance and training on how to be the guardian of a planet."

"Alright bye Mr. Piccolo," said Gohan.

"Bye Piccolo, and thanks for watching out for Gohan," responded a very sedate Chichi.

Piccolo noticed how Gohan still used the mr. in front of his name.  'Well I guess he still has some of the old Gohan in him.'  "Bye kid." And with that he left.


	2. Smart Wishing

Well this being my first fanfic and all I just felt guilty after I read reviews because people were actually reading my work and I don't even consider myself that good of a writer.  But because of that I decided I needed to write another chaper.  D*** it you reviewers made me feel guilty and I hate that feeling. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan from then on was training daily.  Piccolo would come by every now and then and give him tips and techniques.  However when he found out about getting a little brother or sister lets just say it was a shock to his system.  He still wanted to train but he also wanted to be a good role model and be there for his sibling.  He also wanted to take care of Chichi while she had the handicap of carrying around a half saiya-jin inside her.  So as the pregnancy went on Gohan was doing less and less training and studying more but also doing everything possible for his mom.

Then his younger brother was born and his name was Goten.  After this happened Gohan sets into a routine of studying during the week and helping out around the house and then training on the weekend.  But now a year after the Cell Games and a year after last using the dragon balls, so they are now reactivated, it is time for Gohan to put his plan into action so that he can still keep his promise of training really hard but still help out around the house.

Gohan was flying through the air on a beautiful Saturday afternoon.  He was coming up on the last dragon ball that he needed to get.  Once he got it all he had to do was head back up to the look out.  

There it was.  It was inside a crack at the mouth of an active volcano.  'Just my luck that this has to be where it is.  More than likely its going to fall into that pit as soon as I get there.' thought Gohan. 

Just as he predicted when he flew down to get it the volcano rumbled a little bit and the crack opened up and down went the dragon ball towards the lava pit.  Phasing out Gohan caught it before it could hit the lava.  

"Whew, that was close it almost fell in."  He then sniffed the air.  "It smells like there is a barbeque going on some where, but who would be way out here on this island?"  

Gohan then felt his legs getting burning hot and he looked down.  There he saw what was cooking, it was him.  Some how when he went to catch the dragon ball he didn't realize how close to the lava he actually was.  Well he shot out of there fast and took off for the ocean to cool off his legs and put out the flames of what was left of his gi pants.  

After getting out of the water and drying off with the use of his ki Gohan was on his way to the lookout.  He wasn't in any kind of rush to get there but he had a determined attitude about him.  Like he was on some kind of mission and in a way he was.  

As he approached the lookout he could see one of its members standing there waiting for him while another was just off to the side meditating.  To someone that didn't know Piccolo they would assume from how little he was moving and how it seems he didn't react to anything that he was oblivious to what was going on around him but they could be farther from the truth.  Gohan knew this so when he landed and Piccolo didn't even move to see who or what it was or even to acknowledge him Gohan just assumed usual Piccolo behavior.

"Hey Gohan what brings you up here today?" asked a curious Dende. 

"Oh nothing I just have an important wish I don't want anyone else than us to know about," was Gohan's nonchalant reply.

"Really so what is it?" inquired Dende.

All he got was Gohan taking out and setting up the seven dragon balls.  He looked at Dende and winked, then he called out the dragon.  The sky darkened to a pitch black and lighting struck the dragon balls, then stretched out and curved until it formed a dragon.

**"Who dares to awaken my slumber?"** came a booming voice.  

Gohan stepped forward and called out, "I do and I wish that you would make the Room of Spirit and Time have no limit to the amount of time you can spend in there because you won't age while in there."

**"Your wish has been granted.  Name your second wish."**

"I wish that inside the RoSaT that there would be an indestructible holographic computer that would have documentation of every move, technique, or style of martial arts used or know by someone that 'has' been on earth with holographic demonstrations of it and step by step instructions on how to do them."

**"This will take some time."**

"Why?"

**"I have to gather knowledge from across all time in the past."**

Gohan just sat there with a look on his face that simply said "Oh."  After about five minutes of the dragon being there with its eyes glowing the whole time the dragon said, **"Your wish has been granted."  **Then it disappeared back into the dragon balls as they rose up into the sky and split into seven different directions to recharge and then be reused.

"That is why I only want you guys to know about it.  I want everyone else to think I am only training on the weekends and not getting 2 years worth of training every weekend.  Plus if Vegeta found out about this Bulma would have my hide because he would never leave until he was 'stronger than that third-class baka, Kakerott,'" was Gohan's simple statement when Dende, Piccolo, and even Mr. Popo looked at him.  "Now if you will excuse me since it is 4 pm and I have to be back by midnight tomorrow I have about …. a year and 17 weeks of training to do."  With that Gohan headed to walk inside the lookout but before he did he turned and said, "Oh and you better not tell anyone that I did this.  I don't mind you using it every now and then Piccolo or even Dende if he needs to learn something for being Kami but noone else is to know about this alright."  Then he was gone and left two nameks and a genie to think about what he did and said.


	3. Starting School

Hey I slightly change the wording of the second wish from last chapter after I reread it thanks to Luna's Meow's review.  I realized it didn't come across how I wanted.  He was only suppose to get the techniques from the past and present, also as new techniques would be made up or brought to Earth then the computer would have them but not until then.  Also if he had them from the future there would be an infinite amount of techniques because after and during learning them all he would probably make up his own but then that would be in the computer already but then he would make up one that wasn't but then it would already be there.  So you see it is impossible to get all of them from the future because the would just get compounded over and over so there would be and infinite amount.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In a dark abyss out some where in between the mortal realm and other world red glowing eyes started to open up.  The being that the eyes belonged to thought to itself, 'Finally a being who's choice will shake the very fabric of destiny.  I will soon be free to reestablish it and once that is done I can reek havoc on the mortal plan and destiny has no say anymore either.'

******************

It was almost seven years after Goku's death and Gohan was reminiscing about how strong he had gotten and what he has gone threw.  Like how one time while training in the RoSaT and pushing himself in ssj 3 his tail grew back.  He figured if was because he was pushing out so much power that it force it to grow back while he was powering up.  That was about a year after his wishes to the dragon.  Once this happened he realized he should learn to control the ozzaru form so that it would be good for battle.  With the help of the holo. comp. (holographic computer) in the room he was able to learn to control it threw Vegeta's knowledge that he brought to Earth.  What a surprise it had been when he ended up becoming a ssj 4.  Gohan also knew virtually every fighting form, technique, and move there ever was on Earth.  He even developed his telepathy, telekinesis and psychic abilities with the help of Piccolo and Korin to train with in those fields because having someone show it to you and use it on you and let you use it on them helps a lot.  

However training was not the only thing he did.  He also educated himself which help with the expanding of his mind's abilities.  He also convinced his mom that some of the weekends he used for studying when he would just bring all of his studies into the RoSaT.  He flew threw his studies.  He knows every language on Earth and that includes Nameck, Saiyngo, and Intergalactic Basic. Now considered by all that know him he is the smartest being on earth.  He even holds several patens on inventions that Capsule Corp. markets.  Heck Bulma devoted an entire wing for him and his inventions because they now make up 20% of Capsule Corp. profit.  If people thought that CC was well off before there isn't a thing now it doesn't have its finger in.  But even with all of his progress and work Chichi noticed that he was lacking in friends his own age and was becoming much to serious.  So she decided that he needed to make friends and to do that he needed to go to high school.  Everyone knew he didn't need the education for that all he would have to do was call up West City University and he could get his degree in everything with all of his references.  That and he would just take any test and pass it, but with his job at CC he didn't need the degrees right now. 

Gohan was actually looking forward to today for school.  At first he was pissed.  Heck he was pissed to hell but then his mother pointed out how much it would mean to her and that Goku had even made his own friends his age on his own.  Comparing him to Goku worked, heck it virtually always worked.  He still idolized his father.  

There was one thing though that had kept bugging him and that was how every now and then Chichi would try and make him stop training all together but he found out all he had to do was mention this was how he showed his love for Goku and he didn't interfere with how she showed hers.  That always put a stop to it.  All he ever had to do to train was play the Goku card and the study card that he had kept up in his studies and far surpassed the amount she thought he would do.

Now he was just finishing up his breakfast.  He had already scouted Satan City for safe places to use instant transmission to get there so he was in no rush.

"Well mom I'm on my way.  Is there anything you want me to do for you after school," said Gohan.  Against what some might think since he is the only one to stand to the pan and win Gohan still loves his mother and does virtually anything she wants or needs as long as he can train.  But that is almost a moot subject because he really can't study that much any more since there is hardly anything he doesn't know.  That also includes cooking.  That was an interesting 2 weeks.  After he told Chichi about how bad his cooking skills were she wouldn't stand for him to be bad at something so now he is almost as good as her.  Almost!  

"No hunny just have a good day and make some friends," was Chichi's reply.

"Big brother are sure I cant come with you to school?" asked Goten his 6 year old brother. 

"Not today Goten.  But I'll see about you getting to visit some since your so smart too."

"Aww." Goten pouted.  Goten idolized his brother.  He had always been there for him and helped him through everything.  Shoot Gohan even let Goten test out some of his inventions (which included sometimes being a test subject for things like stasis fields which Goten always found amusing).  Gohan had also started taking Goten training on some weekends as an extra birthday present for his sixth birthday but he made Goten to promise not to tell anything about where they were going and what they did.  He used the secret shake between brothers to seal the deal.  Goten also knew he would loose his brothers trust if he told anyone for the secret hand shake was sacred and only used on the most important things.  So Goten himself was fairly smart but still extremely naive and also really strong.  Shoot only Gohan can train him at full power.  Goten also doesn't show how strong he really is to any one else.

"It's ok squirt I'll play with you when I get back and I promise to see about getting you to come," comforted Gohan.

"Yay."  Gohan always knows how to keep his brother happy.  

As Gohan grabbed his things he said, "Well I'm off and I'll see you after school mom and Goten."  With that he disappeared using his own variation of the instant transmission that just relies on concentration more and channels your energy differently.  It uses less energy and distance has less of an effect on it.  He also doesn't need a ki to lock onto.  All he needs is to know the area that he is going to.  He can even get multiple destinations lined up and done in a second.

******************

Gohan appeared about a 2 miles from the school because he got an early start and he felt like walking and drawing out the anticipation for his first day of school.  But on the way he heard wheels making a skidding noise and when he looked up he saw someone driving down the road really fast where they could loose control.  Using his mental abilities he caused the car to slow down and got the driver to think that he wanted to slow down and not speed any more.

'Well that solved that problem,' thought an amused Gohan because of how easy it was.  He was so used to try and do that to Piccolo and Korin he forgot how easy untrained people were.  Piccolo and Korin were no pushovers but Gohan could still slightly manipulate them.  It would never last long and they would find ways to stop him so it would force him to find new ways and get better.

So Gohan continued his trek to school while still just watching people go on with their daily lives.  It always amused him with how they live out their lives in such a way that they were ignorant of the way the universe really worked.  As he continued he really wasn't paying attention to where he was going but his saiya-jin sense was tingling so he looked up and found that he was coming up to a holdup in progress.  But that wasn't the only thing that set it off, at the same time there was a shoot out at the bank going on.  He found this funny and angering that there were two groups of people breaking the law by doing the same thing on opposite sides of the street at the same time only on different scales on money wise. 

His first reaction was to jump in there and tell them to stop what they are doing and give up but that would take more time than he was willing to spend.  So he decided on just taking care of them himself.  

The next thing the cops were aware of was the fact that the crooks at both places were nicely placed together and tied up for the officers to take them away.  They were all very confused because one second they were in a fire fight and trying to get the crooks to give up and then in a blink of an eye all of the crooks were basically wrapped for packaged delivery.

Gohan finally made it to school and headed to the office.  He found his way fairly easily considering he had to go there to take those 'tests' to get in to school.  Those didn't even qualify as a review, they were a complete waste of his time but if he had to take them to get in he might as well do good on them.  That took him all of ten minutes of what was supposed to be a 2 hour test.  He of course got them all right and that would have looked suspicious had he not had Bulma Briefs as a reference for that he studied and could take high school classes.

******************

Cindy was just a college student trying to get by on afternoon and evening classes.  She took those so she could work as a secretary for her old high school, 'Orange Star High School' that is.  She has dark brown hair that today was just pulled back into a pony tail because she was late and didn't feel like messing with it.  She was wearing a nice casual blue shirt and black pants.

  She was just filing away some papers and having a typical Monday morning for the middle of the semester.  But then he walked into her life.  He was like some god descended from the heavens just so her life would have meaning once she saw him. He was gorgeous and had her wishing she was still in high school just so she could see more of him.  The god as she decided to call him walked in to the office in an unusual style of clothing.  He was wearing an orange and blue ensemble.  It had baggy orange pants and an orange type vest of some kind over a short sleeved pure blue shirt.  It was completed with some weird fuzzy belt.  Needless to say her brain had stopped responding and all she could do was drool.  Somewhere in the back of her brain she registered that it was just her luck that she wouldn't dress up very well or wear make up on the day he walked in.

All of a sudden she snapped out of her state of bliss when the god kept waving his hand in front of her and saying 'miss, miss.'  "Y-yes may I hav.. help you?" she asked him.  'Please say yes and its to take me away with you from this place to live happily ever after.'

"Yes you can," he replied.  

'YES!!!'

"I'm a new student and I need my schedule. If you don't mind?  My name is Son Gohan."

'Damn.  Well at least I know his name.'  "Alright let me get it for you Gohan.  By the way my name is Cindy."  

"Hi Cindy."

She got the god Son Gohan's schedule printed out and was handing it to him.  When she did she made sure her hand slid across his.  It was the best feeling in her life.  

As he was walking out the door he turned and said, "You look nice.  At least your not like some of the girls I've seen here with all that make up on.  I mean who are they fooling.  At least your not afraid to be yourself. Hopefully I'll see you around."  And with that he was out the door.

The last thing Cindy thought was, 'I'm not going to wear hardly any makeup ever again.'  Then she promptly fainted. 

******************

Videl was sitting in class just thinking and not really paying attention to the teacher.  She was thinking about the robbery she was called to handle today but when she got there all of the robbers were taken care of.  When she asked about it the cops just told her that all of a sudden during the shoot out all of the robbers were knocked out and tied together ready to be taken to jail with in the blink of an eye.  'Now how the hell can that happen?  I know no one can be that fast because not even my dad is that fast.  But how did it happen?'  While she was thinking there was a knock at the door which she had paid no attention to but when she heard her friend Erasa gasp and felt her grab her arm Videl looked up.  And there he was the most beautiful guy she had ever seen and even Videl had to admit how good he looked when she saw him and she never liked any boys.  Well she did tolerate Sharpner but that was because he was her friend since she was 8.  But all she could say was, "Wow."

The guy seemed to walk with a certain grace and confidence in his step but it looked as if nervousness was seeping into that step.  The teach told the class that he had made a perfect score on his entrance exam and that his name was Son Gohan.  Then the teacher asked him to introduce himself. 

The gorgeous guy started to introduce himself he seemed shy starting out but then gained confidence as he talked.

******************

'Man why do I have to introduce myself?  This is so unnerving.'  "H-hi my n-name is S-son Gohan."  'Come on Gohan just treat this as one of those conventions Bulma sends you too talk about one of your inventions CC will be selling.'  With that he switched into info Gohan as if he were certain in the information he was divulging as he was sure that he defeated Cell and Hercule took his credit.  "I like reading, creating things and martial arts.  I live out in the country and have been home schooled all my life.  This is my first time to attend a formal school."

No one said anything about what he said with a body like his and test scores like that they were sure he was telling the truth.

Then the teacher told him, "Gohan you can take a seat where you like."  Once he said that there was a mad rush by the girls to kick the person out of the seat next to them.  However all was for naught because there was already only one open seat.  

"Hey cutie here's the only open seat up here," shouted some blond girl almost on the top row.  She had an aisle seat open next to her.  The class room had stadium seating of 8 rows and the blond happened to be seated on the sixth.

On Gohan's way up the stairs the blonde girl was receiving death glares from every girl in the room save one, the one black haired girl next to her.  However Gohan still being Gohan was completely oblivious to this.

As soon as he sat down the blonde latched onto him and began to speak.  "So hello there cutie my name is Erasa.  The dumb jock over there is Sharpner."  She had pointed 2 seats down the row to a guy with long blonde hair and bulging muscles.

"Hi nerd."  Needless to say Sharpner was very jealous of Gohan because he was smart, had muscles that Sharpner worked very hard to get and he already had the entire female student body in his back pocket.

"Hi," was Gohan's reply.

Erasa continued on completely missing the jealous looks Sharpner was throwing Gohan.  "And this here I beat you cant guess who she is."  Erasa didn't even wait for an answer.  "She is the cities resident crime fighter and the daughter of the one and only Satan Hercule, Videl."

******************

'Crap Erasa why do you have to introduce me like that,' thought an angry Videl with a scowl on her face that could cut glass.  'Now all he'll want is to be friends with 'Hercule's daughter.''

"Oh wow!  You fight crime while still in school.  That is so cool that you help out while still in class learning."  Now that was a reply from Gohan that no one expected.  It caused Videl's scowl to soften into a smile while the blondes looked at him dumbly.  They had expected Gohan to jump up all over the fact that she was Hercules daughter.

"Gohan I know you are new here but it is customary for the students to pay attention to the teacher and Videl I would have thought you would have known better.  Sharpner and Erasa one more conversation and you are getting detention.  And that goes for the rest of you too," almost yelled the teacher.  During his reprimanding Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner slid down in their seats as the teacher yelled at them

After that they all turned back to pay attention to class or at least it seemed like that.  However Videl noticed that Gohan had pulled some papers out of his bag that had schematics and equations all over it.  'Hmmm, that Gohan is one interesting character.  He seems to be in great shape but not only that he is very smart but doesn't pay attention to the lesson.  Instead he is working on something else.'  Videl didn't have time to ponder because she had to start paying attention to the class.


	4. Rest of the Day

If you notice I change the way I write from chapter to chapter.  Like last Chapter was first person pov and this chapter is omniscient third person pov.  It always just depends on what mood I'm in when I write.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So far the day has been passing fairly quickly for Gohan.  Since all of the students stay in the class and the teachers move around Gohan has been getting to know the people he is sitting with.  His first impression of the group was proven right.  The girl he sat next to, Erasa, is the epitome of the meaning of ditzy blonde, Sharpner has proven himself to be nothing else than that of a dumb jock that is stuck up on himself, and Videl, she seems to be a very straight forward mess with me and die kind of person.  Needless to say they were a varied group.  Gohan couldn't see how they all hung out together.  Well take that back he could understand Sharpner and Erasa because they seem like they're surface people.  They look for what's on the surface and have no intentions for looking for deeper meaning in anything.  However Videl was slightly harder to read.  He knew her anger persona has to be covering up for something he just didn't know what.  Gohan could just scan her mind with little to no effort but he has a sense of honor and integrity.  If he were to scan her mind that would be like invading her privacy and if your mind is no longer safe with secrets no place is.  Because of this Gohan usually avoids entering a person's mind unless training and that person has ok'ed it. 

But now they are heading out of the classroom for one of two periods that they don't have in there.  It is the one time during which you have to remain at school that Gohan looks forward to the most.  Heck anyone with saiya-jin blood looks forward to this part of the school day.  LUNCH!!!  With lunch means food and when there is food that means the battle to fill the bottomless pit is engaged.  This is the one battle that no saiya-jin ever tires from even if they don't like battle and there have been a few of those.  

"So Gohan are you going to sit with us during lunch?" asked the ever cheerful Erasa.

"Sure I guess.  Where are we going to sit?"

"On days like this we sit outside nerd."  Sharpner felt he could call him that without getting beat up because it didn't seem to bother him and he had Videl to protect him if he couldn't take Gohan.  By calling Gohan 'nerd' it was also an ego boost for Sharpner.  

"Oh, ok," and with that Gohan followed them outside to near a tree.

Videl looked over at Gohan and noticed that he didn't have a lunch with him and felt sorry that he probably didn't know to bring a lunch or money to buy one since he's never been to school before.  "Hey Gohan do you need some money so you can buy yourself a lunch?"

"No I have my own lunch here."  He showed her his lunch capsule.  

"Hey isn't that the food capsule that is suppose to be able to feed a party of twenty?" inquired Erasa. 

"Ya.  Why?" was his response.

"Well were here," said Videl.  They were going to sit under a large tree so as to be out of the sun.  "Why would you get one of those?  It would just seem like a hassle and a waste of money because of all the food."

"Oh well I eat a lot."  With that said he threw down the capsule and with a puff of smoke a long picnic table appeared with a lot of food on it.  Before any of his human friends could comment on that statement and the amount of food, Gohan was digging in and didn't notice their stares.  After five minutes of continuous eating he was done with the previously mentioned food on the table.  The table was picked clean of food.  That was also when he noticed the stares of his friends and mentally slapped himself for forgetting they were not used to seeing someone eat like that.  He quickly did a group tweak to them mentally so that they could except his eating habits quickly.

Videl was staring in shock at her friend eating and was wondering how he ate all that and kept that figure.  But as soon as he finished eating all of a sudden she didn't seem that upset about it and just figured it was a weird thing to add to the paradox that is Gohan.  "So how do you keep your figure with eating like that?" inquired Videl as she sat down and started eating.  

"Oh like I said I just workout a lot."

"Well I workout a lot to and if I ate that much I would either get fat or I would explode," commented Videl.

"Ya, well I guess I'm just lucky.  But not when it comes to the grocery bill.  I mean that thing is huge." Joked Gohan.  They all had a good laugh at that and carried on a conversation for the rest of lunch.

******************

The rest of the day pick up and Gohan and his new friends were heading to their last class, gym.  

"So Gohan did you bring anything to wear for gym or are you just going to wear that?" asked Videl.  She knew that it was a gi he was wearing and that those were meant for training.

"Oh I'll probally just wear this.  I mean this is our last class before we go home.  Plus I always carry around a back up gi.  So I can change into that afterwards."  'Well crap I've already invaded more people's mind than I like today.  I guess I'll just materialize my clothes after class and use that neat trick to clean yourself with your ki that I found out.  That has saved my butt multiple times when I came back after training and had forgot to bathe.  Mom wouldn't like it if I had come in smelling.'

So everyone got dressed and sat down on the bleachers.  Once everyone sat down the principle walked in.

"Hi class I'm sorry to say but your gym teacher quit yesterday.  All he said was that he felt like it.  But lucky for us right after he left we got a Tenkaichi Budokai fighter come in looking for a job."  The principle pause for dramatic effect.

Because of this there was whispering among the class with people saying things like, "Who could it be?" "I bet its Hercule this is his town."  "I hope its Hercule that would be so cool."  However there were two people that did not look forward to that idea.

Videl was thinking, 'It better not be my father or I'm going to be pissed at him.'

Gohan was thinking on similar lines, 'It better not be Hercule.  Here let me check.'  So Gohan checked who it was by their ki and was fine with it.  'Well at least its not Hercule, but that could have been fun if it was him now that I think about it.  I could have made himself believe he was a 7 year old girl. Hehehe.' (an:  got that idea from X2  X-Men United) 

The principle finally continued, "May I present Krillin Chestnut."  

To say that most people were just slightly disappointed would be an understatement.  The way the principle, Mrs. Pain, was building it up they thought for sure it would be Hercule.  However Videl was relived that it wasn't and was slightly exited that it was someone that competed in so many Budokais and at such a young age.  She knows this because she has studied all the previous Budokais in the past 50 years trying to become better than her father. 

After Mrs. Pain had introduced the new gym teacher she promptly made an excuse and left to go back and do what ever it is the principle does.

"Alright class I'm going to call out your names and I want you to let me know if you're here so that I can put faces with names," said Krillin.  

Gohan has gotten himself in the habit of keeping his ki low so only those that are really looking for him can find him.  But also when he first sensed Krillin he decided to have a little fun with him and not let him know that he was there.  So Gohan hauled off and masked his ki down to zero.  He is the best at controlling his power and is the only one that can continuously sneak up on any one of the Z-shin.  

"Adams Amber?"

"Like here."

"Apple Adam?"

"Yo." ……….

"Pencil Sharpner"

"Here teach."

"Rular Erasa?"

"Here cutie."  

This caused Krillin to blush.  He would have to let the class know he is a happily married man. But before he could do it there was a deep voice saying, "I wouldn't say that in front of his wife if you value your health, Erasa."

This cause Krillin to look up because he knew that voice but he couldn't place it.

"Awww shucks.  Oh well I still got you Gohan."

"G-g-gohan is that you?" asked a nervous Krillin.

In answer to his question Gohan dropped some of the restrain on masking his ki to put it on a high level, just to let Krillin know for sure it is him.  Hehehe.  "Yes it's me Krillin.  How have you, 18, and little Marron been?" answered Gohan.

Krillin seemed a bit nervous.  "J-just fine.  N-now G-gohan remember th-that wasn't me that t-told G-goten to put the ch-cherry bomb in your cherry pie l-last w-week."

"Hahaha.  I know it was Trunks that got him to do it and that it was Vegeta that bought it for him.  I still think that Vegeta is sore that 'the brat of Kakkerot' is stronger than him.  But I got both of them back.  Remember what I did to Yamcha when he got me in trouble with those dirty magazines.  Well I used that punishment on both of them for 3 days instead of just a couple of hours."  At this Krillin shivered he never wanted to figure out how it felt to mentally be a woman on PMS.

"Jeez did you have to go that far?  I mean that is just cruel."

"Well they deserved it.  That was the last pie and I hadn't gotten any yet.  But I think you need to get back to teaching the class, but before you do why are you here?"

Krillin scratched his head and said, "Well it's the strangest thing.  I was just sitting around the house yesterday and then I decided 18 would like to move out and dicided to get a job.  For some reason I figured this place would be hiring."

"Oh."

"Ok back to class um where was I … oh yes … is this right Gohan? *snicker*"  asked a snickering Krillin.

"Yes it is," replied Gohan with a glare that told Krillin to shut up and shape up.

"Ok … Satan Videl?" 

"Here," snapped a very perturbed Videl.  I mean here was one of the people she kind of looked up to, well she didn't know if that was the right terminology, snickering at her when she could kick his ass even if he entered the Tenkaichi Budokai at only 13 and made it passed the qualifying rounds.

Krillin cringed back.  She reminded him of two women that he feared.  All she needed to be one of them was a frying pan.  "Ok and I know Gohan is here so lets get on with the class.  Lets see here you were suppose to do baseball today.  Well how about we do that tomorrow and I'll get one of my friends to come and help.  So today we are going to go and just do some exercises.  This way I have a way to judge everyone on."  'Even though I can tell through their ki.  But they don't know.  Some might actually be hard workers thou and not have higher ki.'  "Everyone will run 4 laps around the field and then we will do sit ups and push ups."

While everyone started running Gohan walked up to Krillin to ask him something because he knew he could catch up and still not be last.  "Hey Krillin who are you going to get to come and help you teach?"

"Huh.. oh Yamcha.  He plays baseball, you know that right?"

"No I didn't but that does explain why you would want his help.  Well there goes Videl finished with her first lap I better head out and get my laps done," said Gohan.

"Ok see you in a few even though what were doing isn't even a warm up for you."  

Gohan ran his 4 laps and paced himself so he still ended up in the middle of the group.  He paced it so that he would be just faster than what Videl was running.  Since Videl had just lapped him because he talked to Krillin he passed her and everyone else that passed him.  He ended up finishing fourth in the group.  Fast but not to fast, it was where it was believable with a lot of hard work.  Only beat by Videl, Sharpner, Chris, and Adam.  

'How the hell can he be that fast I mean come on I run and work out all the time and he is faster than me,' thought one irritated Videl.  'Well I guess that is how he got such a nice butt…. Bad BAd BAD thoughts Videl.  Now who are you, are you Videl Satan defender of Satan City and Hearcules daughter, even if I hate to amit that but that is probably where I get it from, or are you Erasa ditzy blonde extraordinaire?  Ya that's what I thought.'  

"Oh my Kami!  Did you see how fast hunky Gohan is?  I hope he runs after me.  Well did you Videl?" asked a perturbed Erasa after Videl didn't answer.

"Huh oh ya I saw.  He is fast, he must really train hard at running," seethed Videl because of how much she trains and is not that fast.

They went through all of there workout set up for the day and so Krillin let them go get dressed out early and then wait for the bell.  

Gohan was in the locker room and because he didn't sweet or even exert himself at all he didn't even need to clean up, but decided to use his ki technique just in case he smelled.  So he changed and was waiting in the gym for the bell to ring.

While Gohan was waiting Videl approached him with a glare on her face.  'Well crap here she comes.  I bet she wouldn't have approached if I were talking to Krillin but he had to fill out those papers so he could be paid for being a teacher.'

"Gohan how do you know a three time Budokai competitor to be on a first name basis and what kind of training do you do that allows you to get so fast at running the mile," demanded Videl.  It was not a question as more of a demand for an answer.  

Gohan realized this and that she probally gets her way.  So he decided that if she is that stuck up over false begotten glory he might as well stand up to her because nobody else will.  "Oh I don't see how that is any of your business.  Also that is a great way to make friends and make the new guy feel welcome.  Now tell me why should I answer such a rude persons questions when they don't even have the decency to ask about information nicely.  I would hope with all the money your father has gotten over something that he has no actual proof he did he could at least buy you some manners."

Everyone that was standing in the gym waiting for the bell to ring, which was everyone in the class, was left in shock.  I mean here was this new kid and he was standing up to Videl and telling her off.  Doesn't he know who her father is, of course he does that was one of his insults.  He is going to get his head taken off.  This was the basic thought of everyone in the gym except for Gohan.  

Videl was just staring at him for a while.  That was the first time anyone has tried to tell her off, except for maybe criminals but then they all had weapons and Gohan doesn't.  She finally got enough of her wits about her for a reply and said, "What are you talking about my father saved us from cell and you should respect me not because I'm his daughter but because I can kick your ass and I'm a police officer.  However I guess the reason I can kick your ass is because I'm his daughter, it is in the genes."

"I doubt it," muttered Gohan under his breath.

"What did you say?" threatened Videl.

"Nothing," but he continued on quietly so only Videl could hear, "How are you so sure that someone has done something when they have no proof but their word.  How do you know someone else didn't do it and he just said he did.  Yes it was accomplished but that doesn't mean by him just because he was the only one left there with the biggest mouth to take the credit."  He continued on where everyone could hear because the bell had just rung.  "So now I'll let you think about that and I am off.  Bye."

As he was leaving he walked by Krillin and Krillin asked in a hushed whisper that Gohan could hear, "Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to see if she was smart enough to figure out everything out on her own," was Gohan's quiet reply as he walked on out.

******************

'Why the hell did I really tell her that?  I mean I have never told anyone that.  Mabye I feel sorry for her because she is living a lie and doesn't even know it.  Ya that is what it has to be, that I believe that she deserves to know the truth so she knows what kind of life she is living.'  Gohan was walking out of the school and looking for an area to use IT from.  But before he could get to one he heard sirens blaring and being the son of Goku and being the main defender of Earth now he couldn't ignore it if someone could get hurt.

So Gohan followed the sound of the sirens and found a jewelry store robbery going on.  'What the heck.  Wouldn't you think that robbers would be afraid to rob a place in the city in which 'the savior of the world' lives.  Don't you think they would expect to get taken out because of his presence, even if he cant but they don't know that.'  Gohan was just stupefied and that is a hard thing to accomplish.  He just couldn't figure out why there would be so many petty thieves in this city.  Now a big organization or one on the up come maybe because they would want to prove themselves to everyone on the street but just these petty thieves.  'Well I guess that explains why all criminals in this town have such high powered wepons.  I guess they do fear Hercule.'

Right before he could do anything Gohan was distracted by a yellow hover jet that came and landed next to the cop cars.  When he felt who was in side it he was wondering what the hell she was doing here.  While he watched her she landed and jumped out of the jet then she went and talked to the cops.  Gohan was just caught up wondering why she was there that he didn't even think to try and listen in on the conversation.  After he gave up wondering he looked back down and saw Videl running toward the jewelry store.  'What the hell is she doing.'  So he could watch her he phased over to an alley across the street from the jewelry store so he could watch what was going on.

Videl was coming up on the jewelry store.  She was wondering why the cops in the town that her dad had chosen to live in were so pathetic that they couldn't handle a simple jewelry store heist.  She had just come out of her stupper that Gohan had put her in and was in the process of hunting him down so that he could explain what he said.  But before she could find him and corner him the police chief called on her radio and told her that there was this robbery and they needed her help.  'Stupid cops.  Maybe I should get Daddy to donate some money to the police force so that they can train their officers better.' 

As she entered into the store she almost cursed.  There were only two guys and all the had were semi-automatic weapons.  She thought the cops could handle these things.  'Lazy bunch of pricks.'  They were talking to each other.  So Videl leaned in so she could hear them.

"What are we going to do now?  I'm sure they have called that Satan bitch already to come and get us," stated thug #1.

"I don't know let me think.  I bet we can capture the bitch and hold her for ransom.  No one would try to harm us in fear of us killing the bitch.  Hell she probally only get to play cops and robbers because she is such a slut and sleeps with all the co…"

He didn't get to finish that statement because Videl was pissed and shut him up with a hard high kick to the face.  "So I'm a bitch and a slut huh?"  She then turned and took out the other guy who couldn't seem to get his gun aimed at her.  

While she was looking at a job well done she didn't notice the third guy the came out of the shadows behind her with his gun aimed at her.  Then all of a sudden Videl heard something fall behind her and noticed the third thug and that for some reason he had slipped and fell with his gun sliding away from him.  Before he could get to it she knocked him out.

As the cops came in to arrest the three crooks Videl was thinking about all that went down.  'Man I got lucky today.  If that guy didn't slip I might be dead right now.  But that's twice now that the crooks have taken care of themselves today.  What the hell is going on?'  

Across the street no one saw a figure disappeare into the alley.

'Well she was lucky that I was here.  I forgot she told me she fights crime.  She does need to be more careful and I cant always stay in the back and not be seen,' thought Gohan.  'I'm pretty sure I'll have to show myself eventually to help out so I better go to CC and see if I can make myself a disguise.  Hey maybe Bulma already has something I can use.'  And with that last thought Gohan vanished from the alley.

******************

Gohan appeared in his private lab at CC.  He was really glad that he had a lab there that no one else had access to.  He even put up ways to prevent anyone else from getting in without his approval.  But that is beside the point right now he was glad for it because it allowed him to IT it right there and not worry about someone seeing him do it.  

'Now where would Bulma be?'  This was on Gohan's mind so he felt out for her and found that she was in the kitchen.  'Well I am kind of hungry.  I only got to eat lunch about THREE HOURS AGO!  No wonder why I'm hungry.'

So Gohan headed to the kitchen to talk to Bulma and hopefully grab a bite to eat.  The bite to eat he was thinking about would feed all three of his so called new friends for an entire meal.  Its not like Gohan doesn't want to make friends his age it's just that every person his age in high school are all stuck on themselves and think they are the center of the world.  Either that or they don't like anyone that's not exactly like them.  Then there are people that fit into both categories and there are far to many that are like that.  Heck Gohan met the student that defines both categories to the extreme: Sharpner.  However Gohan feels that there is someone that carries the center of the world attitude without realizing it or meaning to, all the way to the highest degree it can go to and that is Videl.  

Gohan walked into the CC kitchen and saw a site.  There was Bulma with a half eaten sandwich in front of her which really isn't out of the ordinary but what was, was that Vegeta was there kissing her and nuzzling her neck while rubbing his hands across her body.  Bulma just appeared to be enjoying herself.  

To Gohan it appeared as if Vegeta had come into the kitchen from training after Gohan had figured out where Bulma was and if he was paying more attention like usual he would have realized it but as of now Gohan had other things on his mind.  'Might as well break this up before they go to far.'

Vegeta was truly enjoying himself.  It had been far to long since he had some time with his mate.  She has been working on some project for the past couple of nights and has been to tired so once she got into bed she fell asleep if she even made it to the bedroom, sometime she would just sleep in her lab.  His session with his mate was cut short when he felt Gohan unmask his ki a little.  It wasn't much for Gohan but enough to get your attention if you can sense ki no matter how good you are at it.

"What do you want Gohan?" growled a mad saiya-jin prince.  He only used Gohan's name in front of Gohan and Bulma.  Its not like he could really keep that information from her but if anyone else was there he usually would just call him brat or something else.

"Nothing much just have to ask Bulma about something then you two can get back to your mating."  

Through this conversation Vegeta still hadn't let up on his hold of his mate.  It was sweet but now Bulma didn't want to do anything in front of Gohan and she needed free so she could talk to him.  

"Vegeta let me go.  I need to talk to Gohan and if you're a good prince I'll meet you later to finish up our exercises."  Bulma threatened/insinuated this and Vegeta reluctantly let go of her but he would do it with the promise of more later.  "So Gohan what is it you need?" asked Bulma after Vegeta left.

"Oh well I'm going to school and…."

"That's right how was your first day?"

"It was good but that is why I'm here.  You see there seems to be a lot of crime in Satan City."  Bulma frowned when Gohan mentioned the name of the city.  "And I was just wondering if you had something that would allow me to switch outfits quickly so I wont be recognized.  I mean I can do a lot of things without anyone seeing me but there is still a chance that someone will see me or I'll have to show myself and I don't want anyone recognizing me."

"Ok.  Let me think. Hmmmm… Oh I've got something you can use.  I built it so that when I go off to those conventions or corperate outing I can change really fast since I don't have saiya-jin speed.  Here follow me."  Bulma headed out the kitchen with Gohan in tow.  On the way to her lab she explained what it was she was getting.  "So since I couldn't ever find enough time to change without being run ragged I made a watch that I can put in a specific outfit and then just push a button on the run and have that outfit on.  I'm thinking of weather or not to bring it out for CC fashion division."

"I didn't know you had a fashion division here at CC, Bulma."

"Of course I do.  You mean to tell me that you didn't wonder how it was possible to make a little more than half the money CC used to make from your inventions but only be making 20% of CC currant profit.  This is one of the things I started doing with my extra time because of your hard work and that there are no world disasters that have come up.  So I have had some free time and ta da CC very own fashion line."

"You know I never really thought about that.  I mean I always knew I was making about 20% of CC's income and that about used to be more than half of it but I never really thought about it.  Hehehe."  Gohan scratched the back of his head in true Son fashion. 

"Well here it is.  This is one of the male versions of the watch.  You just use this to program in what you want to change into to and then you will press this button."  She pointed to a red button on the side of the watch.  "Now do you want me to make you an outfit or do you want to do that youself?"

"I think I'll design my own costume myself but thanks for the offer and thanks for the watch too," replied a very pleased Gohan as he headed off to make his costume and put it in his new watch.

As he was leaving Bulma called out, "Gohan you might want to see if you can find a way for the watch to keep track of time.  I haven't been able to fit that feature in yet and that's one major reason it's not out on the market yet."

"Ok," he called back in response as he decided to head to his lab before going home.

Bulma headed down a different hall and all she could think of was, 'Now where can Vegeta be?'  Then suddenly she felt some strong arms that she would know anywhere circle her and hold her.  "How did you know I was looking for you?" she purred.  

"Bond," was Vegeta's simple response while he started ravishing her and headed into there room and into the secrete room behind the book case in there to where they keep all of their kinky sex things.

******************

Gohan finish working on the watch and got it to show the time with using one of the new mini microchips he developed that he hasn't let anyone know about.  But he finished that and got his costume ready.  He made it out of the same material as the saiya-jin used under their battle amour only black and made it full body where it goes to each wrist and both ankles.  He then had on the white saiya-jin boots and gloves.  He had the gloves so there would be no finger prints and he just figured the boots went with it.  But to cover his face he didn't want anything bulky so he finally decided on a black mask that covers the upper part of his face and ears with white lines on it to pronounce his features so as to give a slight more intimidating look to it.  He wore a mask so he could go super saiya-jin to practice control while fighting crooks in that form.  Also it would throw people off his trail that his alter ego would have golden hair and teal eyes while he has black hair and eyes.  He also added in a micro radio to the mask that would pick up police bands so he would know what was going on.  He also made the watch shock him slightly when there was an emergency so that he wouldn't have to be listening to the police bands all the time.  And when it is said a slight shock it is enough to give a normal person a good jolt but not enough to kill them because he didn't want someone to die that just happened to find the watch and put it on.  Last but not least was a white belt with food capsules and senzu beans.  Gohan had gotten Korin to stock pile senzu beans in case of an emergency.  It also help that Gohan knows how to grow them himself.  A little bit of info he got from reading Korin's mind while training. 

Gohan finally made it back to his house for the day.  He ITed to the front door of home.  Right when he opened the he was hit with a speeding cannon ball.  Actually a cannon ball going at the speed of sound would have done less damage.  But for Gohan it was just like have a crumpled up piece of paper thrown at him.

"Hey Goten how was your day?  Were you good for Mom?" inquired Gohan of his little brother.

"IWASGOODFORMOMANDTODAYAFTERISTUDIEDIGOTTOGOOUTANDPLAYANDTHEREWASTHISCOOLLIZARDTHATICHASEDBUTITGOTAWAYBUTTHATWASOKBECAUSEIGOTTOGOOVERTOTRUNK'SHOUSEANDWEHADLOTSOFFUNPLAYINGONHISX-BOXUNTILIHADTOCOMEBACKHOMEBUTNOWYOURHEREANDITSALLBETTER!!!!" was Goten's speedy reply followed by a deep breath of air. (AN. For those that don't speak Goten "I was good for mom and today after I studied I got to go out and play and there was this cool lizard that I chased but it got away but that was ok because I got to go over to trunk's house and we had lots of fun playing on his x-box until I had to come back home but now you here and its all better!!!!!)

Gohan just chuckled at his brothers antics.  It was always amusing when his brother would talk like that.  "Well it sounds like you had a full day.  Where's Mom?"

"She's in the kitchen but I wouldn't go in there if I were you she is mad at you for coming home so late," warned a frightened Goten.  He was scared of what his mom was going to do to Gohan.

"Don't worry Goten I'll be fine."  With that he set Goten on the ground and headed into the kitchen.  

BAMB!!!

Chichi hit Gohan with her Pan of Doom made out of the only substance that wont break under a super saiya-jin or under Gohan when he isn't powered up to much.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN??" yelled a very angry Chichi.

"I was working on something over at CC.  I figured if you wanted me you would just call over there or call my cell phone."  (AN  Gohan is very important at CC and needs to be contacted for some emergencies so Bulma gave him a cell phone which outer casing is made out of the same stuff as the Pan of Doom and is made shake proof.)

"Well I guess your right but next time if you don't call and let me know there will be no supper for you," Chichi threatened.  "So how was your first day of school?  Did you meet any friends perhaps a girlfriend and I should be expecting grandbabies soon?"

"It was good and yes I meet some people that I might be friends with if the stop being so shallow or self centered.  And I DO NOT have a girlfriend nor have I met anyone that I would want to be my girlfriend."

'Damn.'  "Ok dear but just remember you are going to high school to meet friends and to just have a diploma because it looks good."

"Oh and Mom I now am becoming a super hero because there is so much crime in Satan City and its easier to handle if I'm a super hero.  Before you start there is plenty of time to do my homework during the free time in class and between periods and still make all A triple pluses."  (AN My grandfather always asks me if I'm making A triple pluses.)

"Well ok I guess I wouldn't be able to stop you from helping and as long as you can keep perfect scores which shouldn't be a problem.  Go on and be a super hero."

Gohan and family ate dinner and Goten thought it was so cool that his brother was a super hero and he like the costume too once Gohan said it would strike fear into crooks so that he wouldn't have to hurt them.  He even promised to get Goten one so that he could fight crime but before that Goten could he would have to work on his control in super saiya-jin this weekend so as not to injure the villains to bad or kill them on accident.  After that and cleaning up the kitchen Gohan got in an hour of light training with Goten and then went to bed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed it so far.  The reason it was so long to get it out was I wanted to make it at least 5000 words.  I mean cant you see the Fluff in this chapter.  But as you can see I did. 


End file.
